ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vol.10 "Trickstar" 2
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD 2 Vol.10 Trickstar is the second single released by Trickstar. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke versions. Track Listing #'HEART→BEATER!!!!' - Lyrics: Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) - Composition / Arrangement: Tomohiro Nakatsuchi (中土智博) - APDREAM # - Lyrics: Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) - Composition / Arrangement: Keiichi Hirokawa (広川恵一) - MONACA #'HEART→BEATER!!!!' (Karaoke ver.) #'虹色のSeasons' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Hokuto Makoto Subaru Mao HEART→BEATER!!!!= HEART→BEATER!!!! - Kanji= ALL: 待ちきれないのさ　歓声が呼んでいるから 幕を開け！ LET'S CLAP YOUR HEART BEAT 北斗: 舞台-ここ-にどんな夢を咲かすか 真: お互いゼンブ自由だけど 真緒: 遠いゴールを目指して進むなら スバル: あの星にだって ALL: 一緒に届く！ 北斗 & 真: ずっと追いかけてきて スバル & 真緒: やっと掴んだ スバル: 希望、それはね…仲間さ 北斗 & 真: Yes!　We are teammate! 真緒: 本音でいいのさ 真: 自分らしくいようよ！ 北斗: 交わす視線で想いは伝わってく ALL: さぁ、スポットライトを浴びたら一つになるのさ 高鳴っていく鼓動が重なる 待ち焦がれていたコールに飛び込んで行こう 幕は開いた！　 LET'S CLAP YOUR HEART BEAT 真緒: 聴かせて欲しい ALL: その声！ 真: 客席-そこ-で観ていてよ満開のStage 北斗: 『最高』を繰り返していくのさ　NEVER END スバル: 予想なんてさせないくらい…大胆に！ 真緒: あの星にだって ALL: 一緒に届かそう！ スバル & 真: 拾い集めてきた 北斗 & 真緒: 夢の花びら 北斗: それは仲間へ続いてた スバル & 真緒: Yes!　We are teammate! 真: 独りじゃないなら 真緒: なんだって叶えられるさ スバル: 絶対逃さない 北斗: 輝ける瞬間 ALL: さぁ、スポットライトが汗さえ光に変えてく 特別な時　思いっ切りはしゃごう！ 待たせた以上の　興奮を贈ってあげる 幕は開いた！　LET'S CLAP YOUR HEART BEAT 真: 『自分』って表現は自分しか描けないから 北斗: 迷わずに進んでいくだけさ、選んだ道 真緒: 観せたい『俺たち』があるのさ…だから期待していい スバル: 楽しんじゃおうよ、笑顔で響かせてく ALL: アンサンブルを…Yeah! ALL: We wanna be shining star with your smile! スバル & 真: ずっと追いかけていく 北斗 & 真緒: もっと高くへ 真緒: ここはゴールじゃないから スバル: 一緒においでよ 北斗: もう二度と止まらないさ 真: 走り出したら最高速で行こう！ ALL: さぁ、スポットライトを浴びたら一つになるのさ 高鳴っていく鼓動が重なる 待ちきれないだろ？　歓声をあげて呼んでよ！ 幕は開いた！　LET'S CLAP YOUR HEART BEAT キラキラになってみたいなら… ここにおいでよ！ LET'S CLAP YOUR HANDS AND HEART BEAT! - English= Waiting impatiently as the cheers call out to us Raise the curtains! LET'S CLAP YOUR HEART BEAT What sort of dream will bloom on this stage? Though we're unique from one another If we're aiming for a distant goal Then we'll even reach that star If we go together! Hokuto & Makoto: We'd always been chasing Subaru & Mao: We've finally grasped it Hope... that is, friendship Hokuto & Makoto: Yes! We are teammates! It's good to be honest Just be yourself! Your feelings can be conveyed with just a glance Now, we become one as we bask in the spotlight Feel the throb of our hearts as they beat together We'll throw ourselves into the cheers we've waited long enough for　 The curtains have been raised! LET'S CLAP YOUR HEART BEAT We want to hear Those voices! From your seats, watch our stage in full bloom We'll give you our greatest every time, we'll NEVER END We'll go beyond your expectations... Boldly! Even that star Seems reachable together! Subaru & Makoto: We've collected these Hokuto & Mao: Petals of a dream They've all led to this friendship between us Subaru & Mao: Yes! We are teammates! If you're not alone You can do anything You definitely won't miss The moment you can shine Now, the spotlight can turn even your sweat into light It's a special moment, so dance with all your heart! We've kept you waiting, so we'll give you even more excitement! The curtains have been raised! LET'S CLAP YOUR HEART BEAT The only one who can be "you" is you Without hesitating, take the path you've chosen for yourself We have "selves" we want to show you... So look forward to it Enjoying ourselves, we'll make it resound with our smiles Our Ensemble... Yeah! We wanna be shining stars with your smile! Subaru & Makoto: Always chasing after Hokuto & Mao: Going ever higher This place isn’t our finish line We're going together We won't stop ever again We've taken off at full speed! Now, we become one as we bask in the spotlight Feel the throb of our hearts as they beat together Haven't you been waiting for this? Cheer with everything you've got! The curtains have been raised! LET'S CLAP YOUR HEART BEAT If you want to sparkle...　Come over here! LET'S CLAP YOUR HANDS AND HEART BEAT! }} |-| 虹色のSeasons= 虹色のSeasons (Rainbow-Coloured Seasons) - Kanji= スバル: 移り変わる季節の 北斗: 頁-ぺーじ-に色をくれた 真: 君と出会い、 真緒: お互いを知り ALL: 時は移ろってく 真緒: 独りでは何一つ 真: 変えられなかったよね 北斗: 一緒にいなければ… スバル: そう、踏み出せないSTEP スバル & 真: ガムシャラになれば、 北斗 & 真緒: 見えないものもある スバル & 真: 気づいたんだ 北斗 & 真緒: 大切な答えに、 スバル: 思い出の中に ALL: すれ違いの日々も、不安や淋しさも 支え合う強さへ色を変えていくから 積み重ねていくよ、これからも変わらず 確かな想いをメロディーに乗せて 真: 出来ないと決めていちゃ 真緒: 奏でられないままさ 北斗: ぶつかりあい、 スバル: 肩を抱いて ALL: 夢を彩ってく 真緒: 涙も汗もきっと、 スバル: 笑顔を咲かせるため 真: 誰かと競い合わなきゃ、 北斗: 生み出せないFEEL ALL: 虹色に輝く奇跡 スバル: 頑張ってきたこと、誰よりも知ってる 北斗: それでも譲れないモノがあるってことさえ 真緒: 別にかまわないさ…目指す星は同じ 真: だからね、揺るがない絆になっていく 真緒: ステージから見える スバル: 光はいつでも 北斗 & 真: 想いを七色に染める 真: これからもずっと 北斗: 続いて欲しいのさ スバル & 真緒: 明日-あす-の向こうまで ALL: 翔け抜けた季節も、痛みも優しさも 支え合う強さへ色を変えてきたから 積み重ねていくよ、これからも変わらず 確かな想いをメロディーに乗せて ALL: Sing a song…Sing a song… Sing a song…Sing a song… We can make new melody (Sing…sing a song…) Sing a song…Sing a song… Sing a song…Sing a song… We always sing and feel 届けるよMelody - English= The pages of the changing seasons Were given color by you Meeting you, Getting to know one another Moves time along We couldn't do anything alone Couldn't change anything at all Without you all, Right, we couldn't have taken this step Subaru & Makoto: If you act recklessly, Hokuto & Mao: There'll be things that you won’t see Subaru & Makoto: I've recognized Hokuto & Mao: An important answer Within those memories All the passing days, all the unease and loneliness Changes colors into the strength of supporting each other It'll continue to grow after this too, without diluting Placing our certain feelings upon this Melody Deciding you can't do anything There's no way you can play this piece Colliding, Embracing one another, Will color the dream Sweat and tears will always Cause a smile to bloom Having someone to compete with Is the only thing that can create these feelings A miracle sparkling in rainbow colors I know more than anyone how hard you've worked Even if there's something we can't compromise on — It's no big deal... we're aiming for the same star That's why these bonds can’t be shaken Seen from the stage The light always Hokuto & Makoto: Dyes our feelings in seven colors Here on and forever I want to continue Subaru & Mao: To the other side of tomorrow All the seasons we soared through, all the pain and kindness Changes colors into the strength of supporting each other It'll continue to grow after this too, without diluting Placing our certain feelings upon this Melody Sing a song... Sing a song... Sing a song... Sing a song... We can make a new melody (Sing... sing a song...) Sing a song... Sing a song... Sing a song... Sing a song... We always sing and feel We're sending forth this Melody }} Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD第2弾 vol.10 Trickstar 試聴動画 Trickstar Unit Song CD 2.jpg Trickstar Unit Song CD - 2.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__